Emeril (partially lost sitcom; 2001)
It is a little known fact that renowned celebrity chef, Emeril Lagasse, actually had his own sitcom, simply called Emeril, which debuted in 2001 on NBC. The sitcom was a major flop and some have considered it a candidate for one of the worst shows aired on television. The show revolved around the chef making a bunch of really lame jokes (if you think "BAM!" was overused in the cooking shows, you are not prepared for this). It was the final major starring role for Robert Ulrich, who died of cancer just a few months later. The show was scheduled to air its premiere on September 11, but was obviously postponed for news coverage on 9/11 attacks at the World Trades Center. Two common jokes that float around about this are that the news coverage was preferable to watching the sitcom and that the terrorists were just trying to save us from having to watch this horrible show. Only 7 episodes were ever aired, though 11 were completed. The remaining 4 episodes (including the original pilot) have never aired and the latter 2 (ie. "The Retreat" and "My Grandmother's Cornbread") have, to public knowledge, never popped up in any private collections whatsoever. What is especially strange is that even the 7 aired episodes themselves are quite impossible to find (online or elsewhere). Being a series from the 2000s, it is unlikely that nobody recorded the series, but for some reason nobody seems to want to share it. This makes it difficult for many people to believe the show could be as bad as critics and audiences said it was. Online reviewer, Rowdy C (creator of TV Trash) has this as one of his most requested shows to review. He has responded by saying he'd love to do a review of the show, if he could find any copies of it. UPDATE 22 Mar '14: Wow, what a month! And with no signs of slowing down, yet another piece of lost media (or rather, several pieces) has come to light in the form of nine of the eleven filmed episodes of the Emeril sitcom, including two that were never even aired! Big, big thanks go out to collector Vinnie Rattolle who has been kind enough to upload his personal copies to YouTube for all to see; special mention to Shoutbox user shitasticularthesquel for originally bringing the uploads to our attention. While two additionally filmed, unaired episodes (ie. Episodes 10 and 11, "The Retreat" and "My Grandmother's Cornbread", respectively) have yet to see the light of day, this is an outstanding development nonetheless, considering that not a single episode was publicly available until now. Thanks again, Vinnie! File:Emeril sitcom 1 Pilot (unaired)|Pilot (Unaired). File:Emeril sitcom 3 Fat|Episode 01 - "Fat". File:Emeril sitcom 5 Fifteen Minutes|Episode 02 - "Fifteen Minutes". File:Emeril sitcom 6 Blind Dates|Episode 03 - "Blind Dates". File:Emeril sitcom 2 Whose Life Is It Anyway? (reworked pilot)|Episode 04 - "Whose Life Is It Anyway?" (Reworked Pilot). File:Emeril sitcom 4 The Sopranos Come to Dinner|Episode 05 - "The Sopranos Come to Dinner". File:Emeril sitcom 7 Halloween|Episode 06 - "Halloween". File:Emeril sitcom 8 The Sidekick|Episode 07 - "The Sidekick". File:Emeril sitcom 9 Snow Day (unaired)|Episode 08 - "Snow Day" (Unaired). Category:Lost TV Category:Found Media